Talk:Overlord: Vulcan Station
Error: Innacuracy Detected. Recommend Resolution. Vulcan Station and Shielded Enemies: Preparation Section of the Article There are actually several shielded enemies that you must deal with in Vulcan Station, at least on Insanity Mode. The YMIR mech and a number of the flying drones. While they don't present an issue, it is still worth noting and at the very least misleading that the article states that there are actually no shielded enemies in Vulcan Station. The primary reason I bring this up is because Stasis works wonders for taking down the flying drones and, while not necessarily the best choice for this mission, is a good alternative. And Garrus has both Overload (which works well on Synthetics anyway) and Armor Piercing Ammo, which makes him an ideal candidate for this mission. Legion works wonders on any mission that you would have to deal with both heavy fire (provided you have upgraded his Geth Shield Power) and synthetics, with his AI hacking ability. I was more than a bit surprised to realize that I could just let Legion soak up a good few seconds of the YMIR's attack. It's also worth noting that Zaeed's Disruptor Ammo, which while it mainly works well against Shields, does fantastic against Synthetics as well, especially since the Disruptor Ammo can overheat their weapons. Could someone else correct the page? It's not that I am lazy or anything, just uncomfortable editing a wiki page as a guest. I've never done so before, so I'd rather not risk losing any access to the wiki. 03:01, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Guest :Thanks! Stuck some stuff in the article based on your comments. The thing where it was saying there are no shielded opponents was particularly glaring :-). :There's nothing wrong with having a go at doing an edit yourself, in fact it's encouraged. Obviously some edits will get reverted if others deem them not appropriate (which can be entirely a matter of opinion!) but as long as you don't get involved in edit-warring them back you shouldn't have any issues. If someone reverts your edit and you disagree, the right way forward is to open a talk page discussion about it, rather than re-reverting the original edit. That's the main way some folks get in trouble if they're new to wiki's. Anyway, welcome and thanks for the contribution! Cattlesquat (talk) 22:22, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Possible incorrect instructions In the section titled "Moving On", it says, "As you proceed you arrive at another Frogger like puzzle, however this time you have to get to the end of the lava pit, to the right to proceed." If I do this, I return to Outpost Station. I can't see any of the turrets or the platform that the section also mentions. Could someone please check that the instructions for this section are correct? I've also tried continuing down the lava stream from Outpost Station, but the Hammerhead does an emergency reset, and I get the impression I'm going out of bounds. (I have no idea what I'm supposed to be doing in this section, and I looked to the article for help.) -Sophia (talk) 01:42, June 3, 2014 (UTC) :Okay, so just read through the article. It sounds to me like the problem is that you're not going "up" the second steam vent. Because when you go inside at this location it enables one of those steam vents that lets you get an extra upward "boost" of your vehicle so you can jump higher. That's what lets you get up to the next level, and then you "proceed" as it says to the next Frogger like puzzle. This second puzzle also requires you to move "downstream" (with the flow of the lava) in addition to just crossing. (The third puzzle will require you to move "upstream" against the flow of the lava, which is perhaps the most difficult of the three operations). Hope something in there helps :) Your friend, Plasma. PlasmaVentingInProgress (talk) 03:19, June 3, 2014 (UTC) ::I think I'm being very stupid, as I still don't follow. :( I'll try to explain what I'm doing: ::I exit Outpost Station after killing the handful of mechs inside and activating the steam vent. I re-enter the Hammerhead. The steam vent is to the left of the bay entrance, and I hear the VI say that the Hammerhead's thruster power isn't enough to clear the wall in front of me. I move the Hammerhead on top of the steam vent, which lifts it up, and use the thruster to rise higher and move forward at the top of the wall. ::I then move forward, destroying the Cerberus Turret and collecting the iridium that are against the left wall. This path then turns to the right, and I arrive at the lava, where debris, three to a row, is floating down the 'waterfall' to my left and continuing downstream, to my right. ::I jump onto the debris and use my thrusters to stay alive as I travel downstream with it. The article says my goal is "to the right". I reach another waterfall, and to the right is Outpost Station. If I try going further downstream, I reach a point where the Hammerhead does an emergency reset (without having taken damage). I'm obviously missing something. Can you see what? -Sophia (talk) 12:02, June 3, 2014 (UTC) :::Oh I see what's happening to you. The instructions tell you to go right, because the lava field flows "from left to right" as you approach it and you need to go downstream with it unlike the first time where you just need to cross it. However you also need to cross it and your goal is indeed on the other side. So as you face downriver the goal is now on your left and as you go downriver you want to be crossing to the other side of the lava and get ready to jump off when you reach the next spot. To your original topic (possible incorrect instructions) I can see how the current wording is a little confusing in that way. Maybe once you've done it you'll have a good idea of how it should be changed? PlasmaVentingInProgress (talk) 13:12, June 3, 2014 (UTC) ::::Thank you very much! I'd completely missed that area on the other side of the lava. I will edit the wording of the article a little in case anyone else is as much of a doofus as I am. :) Thank you, again, for taking the time to help me. -Sophia (talk) 22:07, June 3, 2014 (UTC)